His Moves
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: Both outcasts, just trying to get through life. A fighter and a dancer. But there's no way in hell he'd EVER agree to this! [NaLu][AU]
1. Intro

_**OK HERE WE GO AGAIN. I have indeed noticed comments from some of my stories seeming rushed, and I know EXACTLY what you're talking about, and it's mainly because some catastrophe happens, interrupting my work, causing me to forget my plans, and quickly escape _**_

_**So I am UBER DETERMINED to keep this going for AT LEAST 10 chapters. And it would also help greatly if you gave your thoughts, and opinions on what should happen and I'm inspired greatly by your support! Thanks all :D**_

* * *

><p>Natsu pushed through the crowd of people, relieved to hear the final bell go off. Now he knew everyone hated school, he certainly wasn't the only one, but it didn't help when everyone made fun of him "behind his back". Or they thought they were, but he heard every word. That he was secretly a thug, and that he'd end up dropping out by next month, hell, people were even taking bets.<p>

He hated the whole school system, because they only taught how THEY thought everyone learned. Well sadly enough, he didn't register words and numbers on a board, and no matter how many times he re-read, re-listened, and even STUDIED (he did that once, yes) he just could never best the tortures known as Math, History, English, etc etc.

But he WAS good with his hands. He was good with Auto Shop, Art, Sports, and he did decent in Chemistry as long as his partner handled the real thinking. Heck, he could even play guitar pretty well also, but no school, or their students, cared about that. In the end his final grade was always horrible. It would be better if he had a friend here that would reassure him, but he had none.

Natsu was what was known as "The Outcast", or "Third Wheel". No one appreciated his presence, so he figured he didn't care to try anymore. Words were useless to him by this point, and he really only liked communicating with his fists, which is why he was always spotted disappearing into dark alleys when classes ended.

No, he was NOT a thug or gang member... But he did visit Fairy Tail, where his good friends were.

Fairy Tail was nothing short of a fight club. It was messy, unsophisticated, filled with drunken adults, and had a ring surrounded with wooden panel barriers, where people would, well, fight. And it came as a shock to everyone that this 17 year old, amongst this group of 18-25 year olds, was probably one of the best fighters there.

Natsu had actually found the place when he had bumped into Gray Fullbuster, in an alley and got into a "punch out" match with him. Gray eventually decided to take him to Fairy Tail, just to see how far he could make it, and Natsu ended up wiping out over half the club in 30 minutes to an hour.

So yeah, call him a thug, a delinquent, he couldn't care less. As long as he had a good excuse to punch someone in the face, he was fine with being called anything.

* * *

><p>"S-So you'll call me?~"<p>

"Nah, sorry"

With that, the guy across from her stood and walked off.

Lucy swore, the only time a guy ever called her back was when he was actually a telemarketer, trying to sell her towels or something.

It was no secret that Lucy Heartfilia had HORRIBLE luck with guys, she went on a 300 dates in a year, and all of them never stuck around, stood her up, mysteriously disappeared, and whatever the hell else had happened, she really lost count.

She was always made fun of for never being able to get a boyfriend from the girls in school, but she was started to not see the point anymore. Guys all seemed like jerks to her, so why should she care? All she cared about was becoming just like her late mother, Layla Heartfilia. A beautiful woman and dancer, who was the most graceful lady alive. Lucy still had a long way to go if she wanted to catch up to her mom, and her mentor, Aquarious, made a point in telling her every day she came in to practice.

Lucy still trained as hard as physically possible each day, to hopefully be as amazing as her mama one day. With a goal like this, how could she even be thinking about boys?

Well, now she had a reason to. For her dance instructor had decided their end-of-term exam would be, teaching someone to dance, then preforming that dance in front of the whole school. And this was no exam Lucy could afford to fail! it made up 70% of her final grade!

So with a new passion, she made sure she was the first out of the school, dead set on finding the perfect partner. He needed coordination, good reflexes, able to make any bad situation good, and hopefully drop-dead-gorgeous too. But with all these fantasies there was probably no way in hell she was gonna get a partner anytime soon. She knew this, but chose to ignore it for now, and focus on guy-hunting, once again

* * *

><p>Natsu hummed pleasantly to himself, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jacket, as he made his way swiftly down the alley, headed home for the night after another tiring, yet very satisfying, day of beating the shit out of people for the fun of it with no negative repercussions. Honestly, the best feeling ever in the world.<p>

His speed quickened into a sprint as he leapt onto a brick wall, which was his shortcut home, only to find the usually quiet alley filled with a gang of guys. Smoking, getting high, getting drunk, you name it. He hated it when those morons did this. He mentally claimed this as his alley, so he felt they didn't have the right, but whatever.

He was about to ignore them, until they all suddenly turned to see someone walking down the narrow pathway. A girl. He had to admit she was pretty, and probably would've tried flirting if his mind worked like a normal teenagers, which everyone knew it didn't.

He decided to maker his appearance as the guys made a grab for the blondie, and he smirked as he stood upright, hoping he looked as badass as he felt right now. "Hey. What are you doing?" He said in a steely low tone, his sharp eyes seeing their slight shiver, and his sharp ears hearing the faint 'gasp' from the cute girl behind him.

_'Heh. So far so good~'_ He inwardly congratulated himself

"W-Who're you?!" The leader of the posse finally spoke up, the loyal dogs behind him muttering in agreement

"The guy who's got a one-way ticket to the emergency room for ya if you assholes take another step closer." Came Natsu's swift response

"Wh-Why you-"

"That's a step." The poor sucker didn't even notice his movement, but instantly regretting it as the pink-haired demon incarnate charged at them.

The guy made an effort to punch the oncoming disaster, but Natsu was already gone, feet planted firmly against the alley wall, before using it as a springboard to plant a hard kick in the gang members jaw, knocking half his teeth out in the process. This signaled the attack of the 5 other guys, but Natsu was nothing if not agile. (Ok, maybe a powerhouse fits the bill) but no matter what came at him, he was able to keep up with all 5 enemies without breaking a sweat. Mind reading his opponents moves as he feet quickly guided him to safety.

His fighting style always had a smooth motion to it, yet it was rough at the same time, but the fluidness of his fighting really had shown in his dodging, but it all impressed the young girl who was watching, entranced by his every move. And despite his odd hair color, and rough posture, and possible attitude problem... He could definitely help her.

When the last guy fall unconscious, Natsu turned on his heel to finally get a good look at his prize. She had medium length blonde hair, big, curious brown eyes, perfect hourglass figure, and he could tell from how toned her body was, she was no stranger to exorcise either. So far, her looks DEFINITELY had him interested.

"I don't think I got your name" He finally spoke, chest heaving from that little dance session he just had

"I don't think I offered to tell" Her curt response came

Natsu's dark, almost reptilian, eyes, widened immensely at this. He was beyond shocked, admittedly. A smile tugged the corner of his lips, before he laughed lightly

"I'm Natsu Dragneel~"

"Lucy Heartfilia... Hey, think I could get your number?"

He had to be an idiot not to hear the slightly sinister undertones in her voice, but hey, cute girl, who cared? He easily handed her the piece of paper with his cell scrawled out on it, before they had a brief goodbye and parted ways.

It was now he took the chance to analyze what just happened. What the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

><p>Lucy laid in her bed, holding the paper above her, before a small smile appeared on her face "I wonder how if I could get him into being my dance partner?~" She hummed happily to herself.<p>

_'I just gotta lure him in, and make him want to do anything for me~~'_

...

_'crap I forgot I had bad luck with guys...'_


	2. The Pretty Girl Trap

_**Wow, I'm very shocked and very pleased with all the positive feedback thus far :3 again, if you have any hint/idea/suggestion PLEASE don't be afraid to leave a review about it or even PM me! It helps me more than you could know, and would make this go a lot farther a lot quicker :D **_

* * *

><p>Natsu grunted lightly at the sun stabbed him in the eye, as his mom yanked back the curtains, inviting in the, unwelcomed, sunlight in his room.<p>

"Ugh... mom, what the hell..?" The pink haired teen drawled out, as his fuzzy eyes scanned over his phone, because he was pretty sure it was a Saturday... it was. He almost broke his phone until he noticed a text from an unknown number that read; 'It's the girl from last night~ Can you meet me downtown at 10, by the cafe?"

His step-mom turned to him, wearing that stern expression he'd grown used to "It's 9:00 now, so if you're meeting this girl I suggest you go now." with that she yanked the blankets, leaving the boy sitting there in a loose T-shirt and boxers

"I never said I was going." He huffed lightly, but apparently his cheeks turned colors a bit because Grandine (his step-mom) gave him a knowing look "Ok, I'll get up, jus' leave me alone!" He snapped quickly, only causing the older light-blue haired woman to leave, laughing softly.

It was dangerously close to 10 when he came running down the stairs

"Onii-san? Where are you going?" His little (step) sister, Wendy, called out as he stole his elder (step) brothers piece of toast, shoving it in his mouth, as he pushed two pins in his hair, keeping his annoying fringe out of his face.

"Oi! Whattya doin?!" Gajeel barked at him, fixing to leap up and throttle him

"He's got a date!~" Grandine chirped happily as she poured Wendy more milk

"HO?~" A deeper voice came from the head of the table, and Natsu inwardly cursed himself for not going fast enough "My boy FINALLY gettin' chicks, eh?~" a muscular arm slung around his shoulders as his father, Igneel, made an appearance, donning a smirk that promised never-ending lectures on "what women like", and "how to treat a lady!"

"Speak one word of advice and I'm posting that video of mom teaching you dance on Facebook." Natsu quickly snapped, earning a look of terror from the red-haired beast of a dad. Gajeel bust out laughing while Wendy told him that was rude, but was trying to laugh either

Igneel growled, his expression turning to that of nervousness and uncertainty, making Natsu pretty proud. It was usually the other way around.

"J-Just you wait till your girl tries to teach YOU dancing!" Hid dad proclaimed loudly. making the pinkette roll his eyes.

"Please. That will NEVER happen."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Natsu flinched slightly at the sharp words that greeted him as he approached the blonde, who was leaning against the railing, an impatient look plastered on her face.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I'm not a morning person... I usually wake up at noon on week days, so..."

Lucy huffed, watching him. At least she knew now, she supposed. But now was no time to be scolding him. It was time to lull him into a false sense of security and teach this boy how to dance! And with this her inner super heroine blossomed.

Yeah! This would be great! Teach him how to dance like a pro, with some pointers from Aquarius, maybe even give him a make-over! With some work he could become a total classy dreamboat, and woo the female judges with his stunning looks! And maybe if it went good enough, a certain guy would throw a bouquet of _beautiful_ red roses towards her, and there he would be. A princely fellow, with chocolate hair, and warm hazel eyes, welcoming her into his wide-spread arms and-

"OI, WEIRDO LISTEN UP WHEN I TALK YOU HEAR?!" Natsu suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs right into her ear, so loud Lucy was sure an eardrum had burst.

"W-Weirdo..?!" Lucy gaped, but that little voice in her head chided

_'With those crazy thoughts just now, I'm surprised he didn't call you insane,'_

_'Ok, well you know what, he doesn't KNOW what I'm thinking!'_ she argued back

_'If he knew he'd be ten miles away. And check it, you're having an argument with yourself'_

_'Well I never really had anyone ELSE to argue with, now did I?'_

A soft laughter broke through her, very confusing, inner conflict. She looked up to see Natsu muffling his laugh with his hand "D-Dear god, you sure you ain't an astronaut?~ You seem to like it up in space~"

Well this was embarrassing. But his expression... He seemed like he was genuinely enjoying himself, and they'd only been here for 5 minutes.

"Well, you're the one who's enjoying the company of a weirdo..." she said, pouting cutely

Natsu grinned (_man he had sharp teeth..), _crossing his arms "Well, I guess I'm a bit crazy myself then, huh?~"

Lucy smiled. Maybe he wasn't gonna be as much of a desperate choice as she thought... But it all boiled down to his skills on a dance floor, in the end.

"Walk with me..?~" She asked softly, holding onto his hand, and he merely blinked, but followed her into the shopping center .

* * *

><p>Natsu whistled as he turned in his seat to face the bright light that lowered beneath the horizon "man, this is something right out of a sappy romance book" he noted. They had stopped for LunchDinner at a cute little outdoor cafe, and they both noticed the sun setting right as they sat down. Natsu felt like he had to make a sudden love confession, because even HE could admit, the atmosphere was WAY too romantic. And again, he was a guy, Lucy was a good looking girl, he couldn't HELP but feel mild attraction! So what! Sue him! They were almost the same age, so there was no harm in that, right?

Lucy laughed lightly, and took his absence of attention to examine him further. He had a deep tan, and his hair looked really touchable with the right lighting, which happened to be now, apparently. "Is your hair like that naturally...? like, how spiky it is... and the color..." she finally asked, causing him to whip his head in her direction.

"WHAAAT?!" He asked/yelled, appalled by the question, while covering his head self-consciously "O-Of course it's natural! What guy in his right mind would dye their hair PINK anyway?!"

Lucy blanked out for bit, she had no idea he was so touchy about the subject "Th-There's nothing wrong with it! I was just curious cuz I w-wanted... I-I mean, it looked so soft and all..."

"Oh, well..." he coughed nervously "Thanks... I think...?"

"W-We should order!" Lucy added quickly, calling for a waiter

_Way to go Heartfilia... We'll never get him now... _she mentally chided after the man left _If we keep up like this... this was gonna take longer than she originally thought..._

* * *

><p>"Tadaima, minna!~~" Natsu chimed, as he walked through the door, tossing his jacket on the couch on the way to the kitchen<p>

"You missed dinner, honey" Grandine called from her station at the sink, cleaning up

"You were out with that chick that entire time?~ Do I sense a future relationship?~" Igneel pressed, appearing out of nowhere while slinging his arm around his son.

Natsu merely pushed his arm off, shrugging "Maybe. I mean, she's cute an all, but it's not like she's that into me anyway. No girl ever is." he was determined to give out as little info as possible, because he KNEW how his dad got! he would pester and pester, and tease and tease until Natsu's ears bled and he really did NOT want that. He did that in 5th grade, he got close with a girl, Lisanna, but his dad NEVER let him live it down.

They're still good friends now but he told his dad she moved to England just to shut him up for a while.

Natsu fell into his bed, sighing, running a hand though his hair, his pins being pulled out in the process, so his fringe fell into his eyes.

He had no idea what to expect with this girl. He was always really perceptive, so he could tell she wanted something... something she wasn't saying... He quite frankly enjoyed her company though, and loved how different she was from all the other chicks he knew, who all loved to beat him up (He wasn't weak! He just didn't like hitting girls!)

But like always, he immediately ruled out a romantic relationship with her, cuz he didn't see it going that way with... well, anyone. He always imagined his future, fighting professionally, and maybe retiring and adopting a kid, cuz he was always great with little kids. He would NEVER imagine that a woman could handle living with him for more than, at most, 3 years,

But ah well, what happened, happened, he supposed.


	3. Fight Club

**OK! So I haven't been as active lately cuz I've been moving and I don't have a laptop ~ **

**But here I am, so yay :D**

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned as she looked at her phone, saddened to find no returned calls or messages. She called him at least 3 times with no response, and sure it was a school day, but she highly doubted he was at a library, studying. Was he held back? was there an accident? Her imaginative mind came up with all kinds of crazy solutions, one involving aliens, but none were even close to the truth.<p>

She had no idea Natsu was in a fight club called Fairy Tail, and that he went there everyday after school. Who was to tell? He never mentioned it.

As she was fixing to give in, her phone lit up with the words;

"If you wanna meet up, go to the alley I saved you at, Fairy Tail"

_Fairy Tail? _She questioned herself, but deciding not to linger on the thought as she stood and got ready for her unexpected late-night walk

* * *

><p>Natsu was tired, sweaty, bruised, cut up and beat up. He never felt more exhilarated. He was so into his match with Elfman he completely missed the entrance of the blonde beauty, Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

The girl was shocked, and awed, by what she was greeted with when she entered, instantly catching the cheers of; "Natsu! Natsu!" and "Go Elfman, you can do it!" and the classic "WHOOOOOOOOOO!"

As Lucy would've assumed, there was a fight going on, and as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, she saw him. He looked horrid but she figured he was doing a lot of fighting in a row.

Despite the dirty atmosphere, and drunken party animals, Lucy was inwardly happy to see Natsu's signature fighting style, of quick, hard punches, and flexible, smooth dodging. The way he seemed to glide across the floor made it seem all too much like a dance. A beautiful dance which Lucy loved, and would pay good money to see.

Withen no time the tall, muscular brute named Elfman was out cold, Natsu being the lone survivor. Lucy found herself cheering for the pinkette but halted as he looked straight at her, before a huge grin appeared on his handsome face.

"Lucy..! You came!~" He called out happily as he made his way over, bounding over the barricade

"H-Hi.." She stuttered, blushing at his shirtless form

"Just lemme take a shower real quick and get patched up, and I'll walk you home~" he said, before turning and jogging into a room which Lucy could only assume had showers and a first aid kit

* * *

><p>"Sorry for asking you to come.." Natsu started oout, his cheeks a light pink, as the soft wind brushed his hair from his face, and he sighed at the cool contact<p>

"It was no problem~ I enjoyed the fight anyway~ you fight beautifully.."

Natsu blinked, looking at the blonde "beautiful, huh..?" Damn this girl. Damn her andeverything she was about! He just couldn't stop himself. Here he was, falling head over heels for a girl he only knew for about a week.

He gulped lightly as he felt his mouth run dry "say, do you wanna meet me at the park, by the sola tree after school..?" He suddenly asked.

Did he just ask a girl on a date? Well damn. He really was growing up.

Lucy's eyes widened, as she realized what was being asked. "Is this a date..?" She finally asked, to which he stumbled over himself a bit

"P-Please, don't act so self important.." He grumbled with a cute blush

Lucy giggled, looking at him "ok, I'll see you there~" but if it was a date... Lucy could tell that while she felt affectionate toward him, it definitely wasn't love...


End file.
